1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine assembling and transporting frame capable of assembling a turbine on a frame and transporting the turbine as it is and a turbine assembling method and a turbine transporting method using the frame, particularly to a turbine assembling and transporting frame preferable for assembling and transporting a high pressure turbine, a high and intermediate pressure integral turbine or the like of a steam turbine and a turbine assembling method and a turbine transporting method using the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to easily install a power generating equipment mainly of a small-sized class or an intermediate-sized class at a site of a destination of export or the like, there has been frequently adopted integral transporting and assembling for previously assembling a turbine in a factory and delivering the turbine in a completely assembled state substantially finished with confirmation and adjustment of clearances between a stationary portion and a rotary portion. For example, it is disclosed in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publications No. 7-102906, No. 5-149107 and No. 62-267505.
First, an explanation will be given of an outline of a constitution of a turbine constituting an object of applying the conventional technology and this invention. A turbine 1 exemplified in FIG. 7 is a high and intermediate pressure integral turbine of a steam turbine and is composed of a casing 2 constituting a stationary portion and a rotor 3 constituting a rotary portion in gross classification. The casing 2 is constituted by upper and lower divided members, that is, a casing lower half portion 4 and a casing upper half portion 5. Similarly, the casing lower half portion 4 is constituted by an outer casing lower half portion 4a and an inner casing lower half portion 4b assembled inside of the outer casing portion 4a, and the casing upper half portion 5 is constituted by an outer casing upper half portion 5a and an inner casing upper half portion 5b assembled inside of the outer casing upper half portion 5a. The inner casing lower half portion 4b and the inner casing upper half portion 5b are respectively assembled with nozzles 6 each having an upper and lower divided portion constituting a stationary part for regulating and guiding flow of steam to the rotor 3.
Next, an explanation will be given of the conventional technology with regard to assembling and transporting the turbine 1 in reference to FIG. 8 through FIG. 10. FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a constitution of a conventional turbine assembling equipment, and FIG. 9 is a sectional view showing to enlarge a portion the equipment of FIG. 8.
As shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, in assembling the turbine 1, conventionally, there has been frequently used a base level block 11 constituting an article of a factory facility as a frame for assembling and supporting the turbine 1. The base level block 11 is in a shape of a large-sized block, for example, a box-like shape, and an upper face of the base level block is made as a horizontal receive face 12, and at least one pair of the base level block 11 are arranged at positions of two ends of the casing 2 in a turbine shaft direction. In FIG. 8, only one of the pair of base level blocks 11 is shown. Each bearing standard 14 is installed to the basic level block 11, and thus the assembling of the turbine is performed. Each bearing standard 14 has a pair of casing support bases 13 separately arranged for supporting the casing 2 and half-ring-like receive member 18 on which a bearing 19 for supporting a rotating rotor is placed, as main components, and the whole composes a welding structure. Thus, the bearing standard 14 has a function of supporting the casing and a function of supporting the rotor.
Each pair of casing support bases 13 supports the casing 2 to be assembled at two portions of the casing 2 interposing the rotor 3 at the positions of the respective end portions in the turbine shaft direction. Each casing supporting base 13 is constituted by, for example, in a shape of a parallelepiped block, having a fitting groove 15 an upper face of which is opened on one side of the supporting base 13 and a horizontal receive portion 16 with a flat upper face on the other side of the supporting base 13. Further, a projected portion 4c projected downwardly from an end portion of the casing lower half portion 4 of the turbine 1 can be inserted into and held by the fitting groove 15, and the end portion of the casing 2 after assembling can be mounted on and held by the horizontal receive portion 16 with the flat face, so that a shop assembly condition of the turbine 1 can be reproduced. Further, the bearing standard 14 has, for example, a constitution of holding a ring-like receive member 18 in a shape of a semicircular arc, an upper face of which is opened in a frame member 17 in a quadrangular shape in plane view, so that a lower half portion of a bearing 19 upwardly and downwardly divided in two can be fitted and held by this constitution. Further, in assembling, first, the casing lower half portion 4 is mounted on the casing support bases 13. In this case, the projected portions 4c at the two portions of the respective end portions of the casing lower half portion 4 in the axial direction are respectively inserted into the fitting grooves 15 of a total of four pieces of the casing support bases 13, symmetrically arranged with respect to the rotor shaft.
FIG. 9 shows a state of inserting a projected portion 4c into the fitting groove 15. That is, each projected portion 4c of the casing lower half portion 4 is respectively inserted into and supported by the respective fitting groove 15 of the casing support base 13 in a state of being mounted on an assembly key 20. And by adjusting a thickness of the assembly key 20, a horizontal level of the casing lower half portion 4 is accommodated and the assembly is installed by coordinating the assembly in a relative positional relationship such that uniform load is applied. Further, the installed casing lower half portion 4 is assembled with parts on the lower half side in stationary parts of the nozzles 6 and the like upwardly and downwardly divided in two.
Thereafter, the bearing 19 shown in FIG. 8 is supported by the bearing standard 14, the rotor 3 is contained in the bearing 19, clearances are measured, clearance values are made to be proper by adjusting positions of the stationary parts and the rotor 3, and parts on the upper half side are assembled. Thereby, the rotor 3 can be held rotatably in a state of assembling the bearing 19 to the bearing standard 14. Hence, finally, the casing upper half portion 5 is assembled to the casing lower half portion 4, which are fastened by bolts to thereby finish assembling and the turbine 1 is completed. At this occasion, the casing lower half portion 4 is supported by the casing upper half portion 5 and, therefore, a running key 21 is inserted between the casing 2 and the receive portion 16 of the casing support base 13 and the previously inserted assembly key 20 is detached, so that the casing 2 is supported by the running key 21. In this way, the casing 2 constituting the stationary portion and the rotor 3 constituting the rotary portion are assembled by corresponding support structures, respectively.
Further, at a site of installing the turbine such as a power station, the bearing standard 14 is installed to a concrete foundation or the like. Hence, the above-described assembled bearing 19 is detached from the rotor 3 and the rotor 3 is brought into a state of being held in the casing 2. The detached bearing 19 is delivered separately from the assembled casing 2. In this case, as a substitute for releasing support by the bearing 19, the rotor 3 is fixed to the casing 2 by a rotor receive member for temporarily receiving. That is, the rotor receive member constituting a fixing device for temporarily receiving the rotor 3 is assembled to a packing casing provided at an end portion of the casing 2; thereby, the rotor 3 is fixed in transportation. This packing casing is a portion for holding a gland packing and, in place of the gland packing, the rotor receive member having a same shape as that of the gland packing is assembled; thereby, the rotor 3 is supported from a diameter direction, and in order to prevent movement of the rotor 3 per se in the axial direction, the packing casing has a function of fixing the rotor 3 by a bolt inclined by a constant angle to the axial direction. Thereby, the rotor 3 is fixed to the casing 2. Then, under the state, the whole of the casing can be hung and also the rotor 3 can be hung while maintaining a positional relationship with the stationary portion.
Next, an explanation will be given of transportation of the turbine. FIG. 10 shows a frame 22 for transportation for transporting the turbine 1 after having been assembled as described above and shows a situation of mounting the turbine 1 to the frame 22 for transportation. As shown in FIG. 10, the frame 22 for transportation applied conventionally has a constitution in which stays 24 are respectively erected from respective corner portions of a base member 23 in a shape of a horizontal frame and the casing 2 can be supported by the stays 24. Further, in an integrated state in which the rotor 3 is fixed to the casing 2, by lifting the whole of the casing 2, the rotor 3 can also be hung while maintaining the positional relationship relative to the stationary portion and, as shown in FIG. 10, the hung turbine 1 is transferred to shift to the frame 22 for transportation and, in a state of having been transferred to shift in this way, the casing 2 is shipped and transported.
According to the conventional technology described above, the turbine integrally assembled on the frame for assembling is shifted to the frame for transportation and delivered. Thus it is necessary to ensure a space for shifting operation and placing the frame for transportation other than a space for assembling in the same factory. On the other hand, the frame for transportation is fabricated in a structure capable of receiving the casing and, therefore, two of the same kind of structures, that is, the frame for assembling and the frame for transportation, are needed. Further, generally, the frame for transportation is scrapped after having been used. In this way, conventionally, the space for temporarily placing the frame for transportation is necessary, further, according to a necessity for the frame for transportation to mount and transport the turbine in the assembled state, the floor area becomes larger than an outer shape of the turbine and there poses a problem that a space to a same degree as that of the space for assembling is temporarily needed.
As a result of intensive research, we have conceived that there is a subject of a dimensional accuracy of a conventional frame for integrating as a reason of constructing the frame for integrating a turbine by an exclusive constitution and fabricating and using the frame with clearly differentiating the frame for integrating from a frame for transporting the turbine. That is, although the turbine is a large-sized machine, it is necessary to deter, as much as possible, generation of vibration by bending of a rotating shaft or the like owing to high-speed rotation of a rotor of the turbine. Thus high accuracy equal to or higher than 0.05 mm per one meter is requested in accuracy of centering the rotating shaft. Further, also with regard to a dimension of a clearance between a stationary portion and a rotary portion, particularly that of a fluid seal portion or the like, in order to achieve high efficiency, it is also necessary to arrange a dimension as minutely as possible in accuracy.
Meanwhile, a turbine is extremely large-sized and is provided with a large weight and, therefore, a frame for assembling and supporting the turbine is obliged to be constructed by a large-scaled constitution with welding section steel or the like. According to a dimension of a frame for assembling constituting such a large-sized welding structure, with regard to a height, a horizontal degree or the like, an accuracy about 0.5 mm per one meter is a limit at most. Therefore, conventionally and generally, a frame exclusively for assembling a turbine is fabricated and characteristic of the frame is fully known and thereafter, with regard to centering of a casing and setting a height of supporting the casing or the like, high accuracy formation is achieved through adjusting operation such as changing a thickness of a key inserted into a casing supporting portion or the like and utilizing a shim or the like. Under such a conventional state, it is common to promote operational efficiency by using a frame exclusively for assembling. Further, in the case of integrally transporting and assembling, as described above, it is common that a turbine is shifted to a frame used exclusively for transportation after substantially whole of the turbine has been assembled.
However, we have pointed out that under such conventional situations, by a recent increase in the number of deliveries by integrally transporting and assembling, a request for simultaneously assembling a plurality of turbines is enhanced, and a problem of operability at inside of a limited factory space is frequently posed, so that if the conventional method is utilized in the future, a further problem of space utilizing performance, operability in shifting a turbine or the like is anticipated, and thus it is predicted as a subject to solve this problem.
It is an object of the invention to provide a turbine frame, a turbine assembling method and a turbine transporting method using the frame, with no need of shifting an integrated turbine when integrally transporting and assembling the turbine, capable of effectively utilizing a factory space while ensuring a sufficient accuracy necessary for assembling and capable of achieving to shorten a time period of fabrication by dispensing with a wasteful step by operation of shifting the turbine.
If a request for high dimensional accuracy with regard to a frame for assembling can pertinently be dealt with and at the same time, the problem of shifting a turbine after assembling can be resolved, it seems that an enormous practical effect can be expected in integrally transporting and assembling a turbine, such that a factory space can effectively be utilized and a work period can be shortened by reducing or omitting wasteful operation and the like. This invention has been carried out based on such a viewpoint and the above-described object is to be achieved by providing a frame used for transportation with a function suitable also for assembling, that is, adding a function of supporting a turbine casing having high accuracy and a function of supporting a rotor to the frame for transportation.
Additional purposes and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in this field from the following description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a turbine frame including a supporting portion configured to support turbine components during assembly of the turbine, wherein the supporting portion has portion adjusters which adjust the position of the supporting portion, and wherein the position adjusters are configured to control the alignment of the turbine components during assembly of the turbine.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of assembling turbine components of a turbine using a turbine frame including, arranging a casing of the turbine on a first supporting portion provided in the turbine frame, arranging a rotor of the turbine on a second supporting portion provided in the turbine frame, adjusting the height of the casing by adjusting the first supporting portion, adjusting the position of the rotor by adjusting the second supporting portion at least one of the horizontal and vertical directions, and assembling the turbine components while maintaining the alignment of the turbine components.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of assembling turbine components of a turbine using a turbine frame including, arranging a casing of the turbine on a first supporting portion provided in the turbine frame, arranging a rotor of the turbine on a second supporting portion provided in the turbine frame, adjusting the height of the casing by adjusting the first supporting portion, adjusting the position of the rotor by adjusting the second supporting portion at least one of the horizontal and vertical directions, assembling the turbine components while maintaining the alignment of the turbine components, securing the assembled turbine to the turbine frame, and transporting the turbine frame with the turbine secured to the turbine frame.